1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for printing of graphical representations of handwritten characters.
2. Background of the Invention
Computer systems, such as word processors can accept text input through a keyboard and display or print out the text in any of a number of predefined character sets (fonts) stored in computer hardware. The general operation of such a system proceeds as follows. A user inputs desired text using the keyboard of a computer terminal or PC. When the user of a computer system actuates a keystroke on a keyboard a code is generated. As used throughout this application, a keystroke is the actuating of one or more keys on a keyboard in order to produce a particular character. Typically this code is an ASCII code. This character code serves as an address (or a portion of an address) to access a memory location in computer memory at which is stored display data associated with the keystroke. When desired, this display data can be displayed on a display. In this way, a character corresponding to a keystroke is displayed on the display. Similarly, the character code can be used to access printer control signals and thereby control a printer to print a character corresponding to the character code.
Some computer systems are capable of displaying or printing in a number of predefined fonts. One way this is done by storing the different fonts in different tables in computer memory. To access different fonts, a prefix is generally added to the character code produced by the keystroke. This prefix denotes a specific table storing a particular font. Nevertheless, the range of fonts available is generally limited to those that are predefined in the system.
It is an object of the present invention to allow the user of a computer system to display or print graphical representations of the user""s own handwriting.
An embodiment of the present invention comprises a method for creating and selectively reproducing characters in a character set in an individual""s own handwriting. In a Create mode, the characters of the character set are separately input into a computer system in an individual""s own handwriting. The input characters are converted to digital form and stored in a memory of the computer system. Each of the stored characters is then associated with a keystroke on a keyboard. In a Reproduce mode a desired character of the character set may be reproduced in the individual""s handwriting by actuating the key stroke on the keyboard associated with the desired character.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a computer system for creating and selectively reproducing characters in a character set in an individual""s own handwriting. The system operates in a Create mode and a Reproduce mode. As part of the Create mode, the computer system comprises means for separately inputting into the computer system characters of a character set written in an individual""s own handwriting. A memory is provided for storing the input handwritten characters. The computer system also includes means for associating each stored character with a key stroke on a keyboard. In a Reproduce mode, the computer system includes a display allowing a desired character of the character set to be displayed in the individual""s own handwriting by actuating the key stroke on the keyboard associated with the desired character.